Romantic Morning
by tikus makan sabun
Summary: [YuuRam] Kumpulan drabble YuuRam.—for Infantrum Challenge: 50 Sentences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto.

**Warning: **beberapa ke-OOC-an, kumpulan _drabble_.

**For Infantrum Challenge—50 Sentences **set 5. And **request from my dear daughter XD, Fitria.**

**~*oOo*~**

.

.**  
**

**1. Realita**

Realita kehidupan tidaklah seindah yang dibayangkan.

Kata siapa? Yuuri menganggap bahwa realita kehidupan itu sangat indah.

Kenapa?

Karena dia bisa mendapatkan tunangan seperti Wolfram.

.

**2. **_**Requiem**_

Yuuri menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Wajahnya terlihat senang dan—nafsu? Entah apa yang ditulisnya. Seketika, Greta datang menghampiri Yuuri yang sedang menulis di perpustakaan.

"Yuuri, sedang apa?" tanya anak angkatnya.

"Ah, sedang menulis sebuah lagu…" jawab Yuuri semangat. "Sebagai raja, kupikir aku harus membuat lagu kebangsaan. Pada akhirnya kunamai _Shin Makoku Requiem_! Nanti, kusuruh Wolfram menyanyikannya."

Dan saat Greta melihat lirik yang ditulis, Greta mulai berpikir bahwa ayah angkatnya tidak pantas menjadi penulis lagu.

.

**3. Matahari**

"Nee, Yuuri. Kalau kau ingat matahari, kau ingat apa?" tanya Greta.

Terlihat, Yuuri mulai terlihat berpikir keras, mencari jawaban yang bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Mungkin—Wolf? Karena rambutnya berkilau jika terkena sinar matahari."

.

**4. Arah**

Yuuri menggenggam tangan Wolfram erat-erat. Yap, mereka akan bermain ke sebuah taman ria di Jepang. Tanpa ada satu orang pun penganggu dari _Shin Makoku_.

"Yuuri! Kenapa lama sekali sampainya?" keluh Wolfram dengan nada bicara sangat kesal seperti biasa. "Sudah berani mengajakku berjalan sejauh ini, tapi belum sampai juga! Apa maumu?"

Yuuri terdiam. Wolfram, pemuda cantik itu, kelihatannya sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kesabaran. Menunggu kepastian dari Yuuri. Tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana kesabaran Wolfram itu?

"… sepertinya, aku salah arah…"

Tak lama kemudian, terjadi pertengkaran antara Yuuri dengan Wolfram yang dapat disaksikan banyak orang.

.

**5. Nyanyian**

"Hei, kau kenapa, Greta?" tanya Yuuri kepada anak angkatnya itu, "sudah malam, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…" jawab Greta. Dia berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya tapi tetap tidak bisa tidur. Padahal, biasanya Greta bisa tertidur nyenyak.

"Hum, kalau begitu—bagaimana kalau kau mendengarkan nyanyian Greta Bobo dari Wolfram?" saran Yuuri.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bantal yang cukup besar melayang ke arah Yuuri. Membuat sang Raja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

.

**6. Sakit**

Mungkin, jikalau para penghuni istana sakit, mereka akan meminta pengobatan medis kepada Gisela. Eit—itu bagi para penghuni istana, jangan memasukkan nama Sang Raja di dalamnya.

Karena—jikalau sang Raja sakit, dia hanya bisa sembuh ketika mendapat pengobatan medis dari tunangannya.

Hem, sepertinya tunangannya tersebut harus belajar ilmu kedokteran lebih dalam.

.

**7. Ramah**

Tak perlu sikap ramah demi mendapatkan seseorang. Tak perlu sama sekali. Iyap, itu prinsip yang dijalankan Wolfram, biarpun Wolfram tidak mengetahui bahwa dia menjalankan prinsip tersebut.

Buktinya? Toh, hati Yuuri terambil. Padahal setiap hari mereka bertengkar karena salah paham.

.

**8. Mawar**

"Nee, Yuu-_chan_! Yuu-_chan_!" ibu Yuuri yang manis, Jennifer, menepuk-nepuk pundak Yuuri. Tangan kanan Jennifer menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuuri. Setelah pertanyaan tersebut, Yuuri meminum minumannya dengan perlahan.

"Menurutmu—mawar _pink_ ini cocok tidak untuk Wolf-_chan_?" dia memperlihatkan sebuket bunga mawar _pink_ yang disembunyikannya.

"Uhuk!"

.

**9. Merah**

"Lho? Lho? Yuu-_chan_! Kamu kenapa? Minum itu pelan-pelan!" Jennifer menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuuri. Pemuda itu kaget ketika ibunya memperlihatkan sebuket mawar _pink _untuk Wolfram.

"I—ibu apa-apaan, sih? Uhuk…"

"Hum, mungkin mawar _pink_ ini tidak cocok untuk _image_-nya. Okelah, berikan saja mawar merah ini pada Wolf-_chan_, calon menantuku!" Jennifer memperlihatkan sebuket mawar merah kali ini.

Dan, Yuuri kembali keselek.

.

**10. Tawa**

Tertawa adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Seakan masalah, lelah dan lainnya pergi seketika saat tertawa.

Apalagi, ketika kita tertawa bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Setidaknya, Yuuri merasakan kebahagiaan itu, ketika dia tertawa bersama Wolfram saat menonton _film_ Spongebob yang diputar di _Shin Makoku Channel_.

.

**11. Senyum**

Yuuri tidak pernah melupakannya. Tak pernah melupakan kejadian saat dia hampir terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Jurang yang dalam. Yuuri yang saat itu rela bertaruh nyawa demi mendapatkan kembali tangan Conrad.

Ya, Yuuri berhutang nyawa pada Wolfram. Tunangannya tersebut menyelamatkan hidupnya. Bahkan, Wolfram rela ikut jatuh bersama Yuuri, jikalau sang Raja tak bisa diselamatkan saat itu juga.

Namun, hal yang tak pernah Yuuri lupakan dari kejadian itu adalah… bukan kata-kata "akan ikut jatuh bersamamu." Bukan. Melainkan—senyuman tulus yang diperlihatkan Wolfram kepada Yuuri.

.

**12. Paksa**

Yuuri sangat tidak suka dipaksa, karena itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa kecil yang selalu dipaksa ibunya memakai baju perempuan. Jadi, siapa saja, jangan pernah menyuruh Yuuri secara paksa, kalau tidak mau dia marah.

Tapi—ada 'tapi'-nya. Yuuri bisa dipaksa hanya dalam satu hal. Yap, satu hal saja. Dikawin paksa dengan Wolfram.

.

**13. Lawan**

"Kalau kau punya lawan, siapa yang menurutmu yang sulit untuk kau jatuhkan?" tanya Greta kepada Wolfram yang tengah asyik membaca.

"… Conrad," jawaban yang _simple_. Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Greta hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. Dia bingung akan jawaban Wolfram.

"Kenapa—Conrad?"

"Karena, dia yang paling berpotensi merebut Yu—akh! Lupakan!"

Seketika, wajah Wolfram memerah dan terdengar ejekan dari Greta.

.

**14. Teman**

"Katakan Yuuri…" pemuda berambut pirang itu geram. Terpancar aura yang tidak mengenakkan dan mengerikan dari Wolfram.

"Ka—katakan apa?" Yuuri ketakutan, dia seakan terpojok padahal tidak mengetahui masalah yang sesuangguhnya terjadi.

"Beraninya kau… beraninya… beraninya kau mengenalkanku pada teman-temanmu dengan status sebagai 'teman'!"

Kemudian, terjadi adu mulut lagi. Antara sang Raja dengan tunangannya.

.

**15. Hanya**

Yuuri mempunyai orang yang disayangi. Yuuri mempunyai orang yang dicintai. Walau perasaannya sering disembunyikan dan membuat orang-orang kesal akan sikapnya.

Tapi—sesungguhnya, Yuuri mengakui bahwa satu-satunya orang yang dicintai—orang yang diinginkan Yuuri menjadi pasangan hidupnya… hanya…

Wolfram.

.

**16. Mainan**

Katanya—kata orang zaman dahulu, mainan itu bisa menentukan kehidupan di masa depan nanti. _Flashback_. Yuuri—saat kecil, anak itu suka memainkan apa?

Ternyata—boneka _Barbie_. Maka dari itu, dia bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang cantik bak _Barbie_.

.

**17. Kotak**

"Yuuri, apa isi kotak itu?" tanya Wolfram penasaran. Tapi Yuuri menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Wolfram.

Kenyataannya, jika diberitahu pada Wolfram sekarang, itu tidak akan menjadi kejutan untuknya. Yuuri hanya ingin—cincin tersebut—isi kotak tersebut bisa membuat Wolfram terkejut dan menangis senang.

.

**18. Ada**

Begitulah Yuuri. Jika Wolfram berada di sampingnya, maka dia akan merasa sedikit terkekang karena kecemburuan Wolfram.

Namun, saat Wolfram tiada—bisakah Yuuri menghilangkan segala rasa kesepian yang melanda dirinya?

Semua yakin, dia tidak akan bisa…

.

**19. Manik-manik**

"Yuu-_chan_! Yuu-_chan_!" Jennifer, lagi-lagi menepuk-nepuk pundak Yuuri. Yuuri juga—kelihatannya sudah melupakan kejadian yang lalu. Kejadian tentang—mawar.

"Apa, Bu?" setelah pertanyaan itu, Yuuri langsung menyuapkan nasi kare buatan ibunya, makanan yang paling Yuuri suka.

"Nee, ibu mau bertanya! Untuk gaun pengantin Wolf-chan, lebih baik memakai manik-manik _pink_, merah, atau apa, ya?"

"Uhuk!"

Nyawa Yuuri pun hampir melayang karena makanan yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

.

**20. Biar**

Yuuri berpikir, biarkan saja ibunya bermimpi tentang pesta pernikahan dia dengan Wolfram. Sepertinya—hati Jennifer sudah terpikat oleh (pesona) Wolfram.

'Oke, Yuuri. Biarkan. Biarkan Ibumu bertanya macam-macam, tapi—cuek saja. Oke?' bisik Yuuri dalam hati.

"Oh, iya! Kita harus mencari gereja untuk resepsi pernikahanmu dengan Wolf-_chan_!" Jennifer langsung bersemangat dan berlari ke luar rumah.

Tak lama setelah itu—Yuuri langsung mengejar ibunya dengan hati yang cemas.

.

**21. Sampah**

"Yuu-_chan_! Kotak kotor apa ini? Seperti sampah." Ujar Ibunya, dia memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil yang penuh debu. Kotak kecil tersebut sudah layak menghuni tempat sampah.

"Astaga! Kotak ini! Sudah lama aku mencarinya!" gempar Yuuri sambil merebut paksa kotak tersebut.

"Kotak apa itu? Kutemukan di tumpukan _Barbie_ yang sering kau mainkan dulu." Cerita Jennifer. Yuuri mengangguk.

"Isinya cin—bukan! Bukan apa-apa! Oke, aku ke kamar dulu, ya Bu!" sesaat setelah itu, Yuuri berlari terbirit-birit, masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Cin? Cindy? Itu nama _Barbie_ pertama Yuuri, bukan? Tapi—masa, sih bisa muat dalam kotak sekecil itu?"

'Akhirnya, cincin ini ketemu!'

Kemudian, terdengar musik khusus _Para-Para Dance_ dari kamar Yuuri.

.

**22. Memoar**

Yuuri, pemuda itu bermaksud menulis memoar. Memoar atau sejarah dirinya atau autobiografi-nya dalam sebuah buku.

Tapi, mengingat hidupnya dipenuhi keanehan. Dimulai dari masuk ke dunia lain lewat toilet, menjadi seorang Raja—yang pasti tidak akan dipercayai orang lain, mempunyai tunangan yang cantik bak Bar—bidadari dan lainnya.

Mengingat hal itu—Yuuri mengurungkan niatnya untuk menulis memoar dirinya. Karena, pasti akan ditertawakan oleh orang-orang.

.

**23. Terindah **

Ada hal terindah yang tidak dapat Yuuri lewatkan ketika dia berada di _Shin Makoku_. Ya, satu hal yang benar-benar mendekap hatinya. Benar-benar terukir di hatinya.

Hal itu adalah—saat Wolfram dan Greta mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' kepadanya.

Baginya—itulah gambaran terindah bagi sebuah keluarga bahagia.

.

**24. Tiada**

'Tiada manusia yang dapat berlari dari kematian.'

'Tiada manusia yang dapat memutar kembali waktu.'

'Tiada manusia yang tidak mati.'

Frase 'tiada' cukup sering didengar—terlebih di kalimat bijak. Namun, 'Tiada manusia yang tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta sejati.' Itu benar adanya?

Mungkin benar karena Yuuri dan Wolfram—mereka sudah membuktikannya.

.

**25.**_** Puzzle**_

Kalau hidup ini disusun atas kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_, Yuuri tidak ingin memecah _puzzle_ yang sudah dirapikannya sedemikian rupa. Dia tidak mau. Apalagi sampai menghilangkan kepingan _puzzle_.

Dia tidak mau kehilangan satu pun kepingan. Terutama—kepingan _puzzle _yang indah, yang memuat kenangan indah dirinya dengan Wolfram.

.

.

-TBC-

**~*oOo*~**

A/N:

Masih ada 25 kata lagi, sih sebenarnya. Sengaja dibagi dua :P. Well, very very thanks to Sylvia buat betain fic ini XD. Alafyu, Sis! :)

Buat Fitria, er—maafkan keterlambatan emakmu ini -_-'. Semoga kamu puas—semoga.

_Stuck _di judul. Kebetulan lagi denger _Romantic Morning_-nya **StandUP**, _ost. Kyou Kara Maou_ juga. Jadi, **judul adalah random /**bah.

.

.

.

Well, mind to RnR? Or maybe CnC? :)

-Orang Awesome istri Homare /plak


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Tomo Takabayashi _and _Temari Matsumoto.

**Warning: **beberapa ke-**OOC**-an, kumpulan _drabble_, garing, jayus. **Typo maybe** lol.

**Romantic Morning chapter 2, for Infantrum Challenge—50 Sentences **_set 5_.

**~*oOo*~**

**26. Kuas**

Yuuri menggeleng-geleng kepala. Menatap dengan kasihan benda yang ada di hadapannya. Terkadang helaan napas datang dan dia mulai mengeluh. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah sering dia lakukan. Yap, sudah sering jika Wolfram memperlihatkan hasil karyanya.

"Kamu kenapa, Yuuri?" tanya Wolfram.

"Wolf…" Yuuri menghela napas. "Bisakah kau tidak menghancurkan kuas lagi? Istana sudah kehabisan gudang untuk menampung kuas-kuas rusak…"

.

**27. Parasit**

"Akh! Berhentilah mengikutiku! Kau seperti parasit, Wolf!" sentak Yuuri.

Wolfram memasang tampang heran. "… apa? Parasut?"

"Parasit! Sit! Sit!"

Dengan cepat dan gesit, sebuah tamparan datang, dan membuat pipi kanan Yuuri lebam. Sekarang ganti, pemuda beriris hitam itulah yang memasang tampang heran.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau… memanggil tunanganmu sendiri dengan kata-kata kasar…"

Oke, Wolf, yang Yuuri ucapkan adalah '_sit_' bukan _'s*it_'. Tidak pakai 'h', oke?

.

**28. Hukum**

"Sebagai seorang raja yang berkuasa, aku tidak boleh melanggar hukum!" Yuuri berapi-api. Pemuda itu terkesan sangat mendalami ucapannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau harus merubah sifatmu, Yuuri-_heika_," ucap Conrad sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan semakin tampannya dia.

"Sifatku?" Yuuri merasa tidak ada kesalahan sifat yang dia miliki. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah, walau aku punya beberapa sifat buruk…"

Conrad tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu… bisakah kau menerima Wolfram sebagai tunanganmu, _Heika_? Tidak baik bukan jika menyangkal terus?"

'_JLEB_'

.

**29. Melanggar**

'_TAP TAP_'

Yuuri berjalan perlahan sambil berpikir keras. Perkataan Conrad yang kemarin benar-benar terngiang di kepala Yuuri. Apa hal seperti itu bisa disebut suatu pelanggaran hukum? Sepertinya di mana-mana tidak ada peraturan tentang suatu penyangkalan.

Dia bingung—semakin bingung.

"Aku tidak melanggar hal itu, 'kan? Itu 'kan masalah sepele… kenapa aku terus memikir—"

'_JDUK_'

Tepat di tempat itu, sang Raja melanggar sesuatu yang tertera di koridor.

'**Kalau sedang berjalan, lihatlah ke depan**. Dinding tidak akan bertanggungjawab bila ada yang tewas karena menghantamnya.'

.

**30. Kucing**

"Nee, Yuu-_chan_! Yuu-_chan_! Kapan kau membawa Wolf-_chan_ kemari? Ibu punya banyak sekali hadiah untuknya!" ber-_fangirling _ria. Jennifer bagai dirasuki setan wanita yang gila akan pemuda-pemuda tampan.

"Sudahlah, Bu! Wolfram bukan anak kucing yang bisa ibu perlakukan sesuka hati," ucap Yuuri.

"Heh? Dia memang bukan kucing, kok," Jennifer memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Tapi, kalau dipikir… di tanganmu dia bisa saja menjadi kucing, 'kan?"

"I—itu…"

Hebat, Jennifer, tepat sasaran.

.

**31. Asap**

'_Asap Shin Makoku_' itulah judul buku yang dibaca Greta. Sekarang anak itu berada di perpustakaan bersama Yuuri.

Buku karangan siapa itu? Tidak ada nama pengarangnya. Namun, bagi Greta yang baru belajar membaca, hal seperti ini bukanlah masalah besar.

"Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Tidak akan ada Yuuri jika tidak ada ayah dan ibunya…" Greta membaca bukunya, diikuti anggukan dari Yuuri.

"Kau sudah lancar membaca, ya? Teruskan!"

"Ya," Greta mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, lalu… tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Tidak akan ada…"

'_SHIINGG_'

Tidak ada ucapan lagi. Yuuri keheranan karena Greta tiba-tiba terdiam. Namun, tiba-tiba saja…

"Yuuri… jadi selama ini… aku punya adik?" Yuuri _shock _mendengarnya. "_Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Tidak akan ada Bear-bee kalau tidak ada Yuuri dan Wolfram_…"

"… siapa gerangan yang memfitnahku seperti itu?"

.

**32. Kode**

"Di sini tertulis, '_Kalau dua orang mencintai satu sama lain, biasanya akan membuat kode rahasia tersendiri. Contohnya suami-istri dan pasangan yang sudah menikah lainnya._'," Greta membaca buku itu dengan serius. "Apa itu benar, ya?

'_Sebenarnya, semenjak tadi Greta membaca buku apa, sih?_'

"Aku tidak tahu," respon Yuuri.

"_Nee_, Yuuri. Memangnya kau dan Wolfram tidak pernah membuat kode rahasia untuk berdua?" tanya anak berambut coklat itu dengan polosnya.

"I—itu…"

Lagi, tepat sasaran namun kali ini Greta yang hebat.

.

**33. Gerbang**

"Yuuri, jangan pernah bermain keluar gerbang!" titah tunangan Yuuri itu. "Seorang raja tidak boleh bermain sesuka hatinya!"

"Me—memangnya kenapa? Akh! Kau kira aku akan tahan jika berada di istana terus?"

"Lihat saja, Yuuri," Wolfram mulai geram. "Kalau kau berani melangkah keluar gerbang, kau melanggar nasihat baik seseorang!"

Oke, terlalu mengekang juga tidak baik, Wolfram.

.

**34. Makan**

"Yuuri, makanan apa yang ingin kamu makan saat ini juga?" tanya Greta. Yuuri mulai berpikir keras.

"Mungkin… kare buatan ibu," jawab Yuuri diikuti anggukan anak angkatnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau memakan masakan Wolfram?"

"… dengar Greta, aku tidak mau memakan racun. Aku masih ingin hidup."

Tak lama, sebuah wajan melayang, dan membuat sang Raja tewas di tempat.

.

**35. Riang**

"Nee, Wolf-_chan_, Wolf-_chan_!" panggil Jennifer seraya menepuk punggung Wolfram. Pemuda pirang itu membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Wolfram.

"Dengar, deh nyanyian ini…" Jennifer menekan tombol _play _yang ada di _remote CD player_.

'_Senangnya hatiku, turun panas demamku, kini aku bermain dengan riang_…'

Wolfram keheranan, namun lagu itu benar-benar didengarkannya dengan seksama. Bisa dilihat, ada seorang wanita berambut coklat yang wajahnya mencerminkan kegembiraan.

"Ada apa dengan lagu ini?" tanya Wolfram.

"Dulu, Yuuri selalu menyanyikan lagu ini! Apalagi sewaktu demamnya turun! Lucu, ya?"

Terdengarkah suara tertawa, saudara-saudara? Tidak. Karena tawa itu menggema dalam hati Wolfram.

.

**36. Gatal**

Yuuri menengok ke arah ibunya. Hatinya serasa dibelah oleh sebilah pedang tatkala melihat sang Ibu menangis. Ada apa dengan ibunya? Sungguh, pemuda itu tidak tega melihat wanita yang melahirkannya menangis.

"Ibu," Yuuri mendekati ibunya. "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Yuu-_chan_…" Jennifer menunjuk layar TV. "Kenapa film '_Suamiku Bersuami Lagi_' harus berakhir sedih? Hiks…"

"… _suamiku bersuami lagi_?" pemuda itu langsung gatal-gatal mendengar judul sinetron tersebut.

"Yuu-_chan_, nanti jangan seperti suami di film ini, ya? Jadilah suami yang baik, bijaksana, dan setia hanya untuk Wolf-_chan_!"

Tambah gatal.

.

**37. Angan**

"_Nee_, Wolfram," panggil Greta, pandangan Wolfram pada buku pun teralihkan. "Angan-angan itu apa, ya?"

"_Soul-mate _langit," jawaban Wolfram sangat singkat, padat, dan salah besar

"Itu awan, 'kan? Yang kutanyakan adalah angan!"

"Mungkin semacam impian, ya?" jawab Wolfram, kurang yakin pada jawabannya.

"Hum, begitu, ya?" Greta mengangguk-angguk. "Berarti impianmu untuk menikah dengan Yuuri juga disebut angan-angan?"

"… uhuk…"

.

**38. Terbang**

"Sejak dulu aku penasaran…" Greta menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di sekitar bibir, terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. "Kenapa burung bisa terbang sedangkan gajah tidak, ya?"

Yuuri menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu sudah jelas, Greta…" ujar Yuuri dengan nada mengeluh. "Begini, coba kau bayangkan kalau gajah yang terbang…"

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Kau tahu kalau burung suka bertengger di atap rumah, 'kan? Nah, coba kalau gajah yang bertengger di atap…"

Greta terdiam, kemudian angkat bicara juga. "… maka rumah—akan berubah nama menjadi reruntuhan…"

Maka bersyukurlah saudara-saudara. Tidak ada yang dinamakan gajah terbang atau semacamnya di dunia ini.

Cintailah rumah sendiri. Tolak gajah terbang!

.

**39. Dinding**

Wolfram berjalan dengan tenangnya di koridor istana. Dia melihat ke arah taman, menikmati suasana istana yang begitu asri. Cerahnya mentari, bunga-bunga yang harum, rerumputan bergoyang, dan seakan berkata…

'_Tanyakanlah sesuatu padaku, aku akan menjawabnya dengan goyangan rumputku!_'

Pokoknya, hari ini adalah hari yang indah. _Mood _tunangan raja juga sedang baik hari ini.

"Wolf!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Ya—"

'_JDUK_'

Sebelum sempat menengok penuh, ada dua tangan yang mendorong tubuh mungil pemuda itu. Otomatis membuat dahi Wolfram terpentuk dinding dan membuatnya tewas—er, pingsan di tempat.

"Ah! Baru mau kuperingatkan agar hati-hati kalau berjalan di koridor! Karena aku pernah mengalaminya!"

'**Jangan ada dorong-mendorong antara teman/pacar/tunangan/dan siapapun di koridor**. Dinding tidak akan bertanggungjawab bila ada yang tewas akibat menghantamnya.'

Oke, siapa yang berani mendorong Wolfram tadi?

.

**40. Burung**

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Greta berlari menghampiri Yuuri. Refleks sang Raja menengok dan merespon panggilan anak angkatnya. "Kau pernah bilang, kita harus bersyukur karena yang terbang adalah burung, bukan gajah, 'kan?"

Yuuri mengangguk. Di hatinya dia sedikit bangga karena Greta masih mengingat hal tersebut.

"Lalu, kalau misalnya ada makhluk baru… percampuran antara burung dan gajah, bagaimana?" tanya Greta dengan semangat. "Seperti _bear-bee_! Mereka ras campuran, 'kan? "

Yuuri terdiam. Berusaha mencerna maksud anak angkatnya itu. Tapi, dia tetap tidak mengerti.

Namun, pada akhirnya… Yuuri mendapat pencerahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Anak.

"Kau tahu? Sayap burung tidak akan kuat mengangkat beban gajah… tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"

"Tapi, kalau sayapnya bisa mengangkat beban gajah itu?"

"… kiamatlah batas akhirnya, Greta…"

Oke, itu lirik lagu, Yuuri.

.

**41. Siulan**

Murata bersiul-siul dengan anehnya. Tidak ada angin, hujan, badai, gempa, gunung meletus, atau _tsunami_. Yuuri tentu saja keheranan melihat temannya yang seperti itu. Oke, Yuuri tahu, Murata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Murata, kenapa kau bersiul-siul begitu? Ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Ah, tidak juga," jawabnya. "Aku hanya bersiul-siul karena melihat piyama birumu yang _matching _dengan gaun tidur merah muda milik Wolfram."

"… kau temanku bukan, sih?"

.

**42. Rumah**

Rumah adalah kehidupan semuanya. Tempat untuk pulang, tempat untuk bertemu dengan orang yang disayang, dan tempat berkumpul bersama keluarga. Semua pasti tahu akan hal tersebut.

Pikiran rancu menyelimuti Yuuri. Pemuda beriris hitam itu hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang jauh ke depan.

Saat kekuatannya habis. Saat masanya habis di _Shin Makoku_, ke manakah dia harus pulang? Rumahnya di bumi atau _Shin Makoku?_

Jika waktu itu tiba, kubu manakah yang akan dipilihnya?

.

**43. Jalan**

'_Oke, aku sudah kapok berpikir atau melamun sambil berjalan. Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku harus fokus pada jalan!_' batin Yuuri berapi-api.

'_JDUK_'

Mari membaca peraturan yang tertera di koridor lagi.

'**Kalau sedang berapi-api, jangan sambil berjalan**. Perhatikan jalanan dengan baik. Dinding tidak akan bertanggungjawab apabila ada yang tewas karena menghantamnya.'

.

**44. Tutup**

Yuuri menutup kedua matanya. Dia tidak mau melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Dia sangat-tidak-mau. Sedangkan Wolfram hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Lho, _Heika_! Kamu kenapa?" wanita itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yuuri. Namun, sang Raja tetap tidak mau membuka matanya.

Si pirang mulai angkat bicara. "Ibu… berhentilah memakai pakaian seksi. Yuuri bilang dia lebih menyukai perempuan yang auratnya tertutup seperti Aisyah…"

.

**45. Arus**

Sejak dulu, Yuuri membenci yang namanya arus deras. Karena dia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya muntah-muntah.

Berlebihan? Memang benar, kok dia muntah-muntah.

Dia muntah-muntah karena mabuk perjalanan saat dia terjebak arus mudik.

Tahu sendiri, 'kan? Bagaimana derasnya arus mudik, terutama saat lebaran?

.

**46. Sungai**

/Yang, yang… bapakmu itu pandai besi, ya?/

/Bukan, tuh, Yang… gimana, dong?/

/Udah, jawab 'iya' aja!/

/Iya, deh, Yang. Iya, kenapa emangnya?/

/Abis… setiap ngeliat kamu, kok hatiku berasa digetok palu, ya?/

/Ih, yayang bisa ajaa… sayanggg, kalau aku jadi ikan, kamu mau jadi apa?/

/Aku… jadi sungai aja, deh, Yang! Soalnya aku bakal selalu bisa ngikutin arus cinta hati kamu!/

-_BZZZTTT_-

Tombol '_stop_' ditekan Yuuri. Pemuda pirang di sebelahnya hanya keheranan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rasanya tombol _stop _masih kurang. Yuuri ingin sekali ada tombol _'erase memory_'di _remote _itu.

"… Yuuri, kalau kamu melamarku, aku tidak akan mau menerimamu kalau ada kata-kata seperti '_sungai_', '_bapakmu_', dan lainnya…"

'_Memangnya siapa juga yang mau jadi sungai, sih_?'

.

**47. Batu**

/Sayanggg, kalau aku jadi tanah, kamu mau jadi apanya?/

/Aku bakal jadi batunya, biar bisa nempel terus sama kamu, Yang!/

/Ih, kamu bisa aja, deh, Yang!/

/Cintaku untukmu itu bagai batu, Yang! Keras sekali dan sulit ditembus!/

-_BZZZTTT_-

"Ah, Yuu-_chan_! Kenapa layarnya dimatikan?" protes Jennifer. "Padahal tema '_batu_' sedang seru-serunya!"

"Ibu… berhentilah menonton gombalan-gombalan itu… aku mual mendengarnya…" keluh Yuuri. "Jangan jadi kepala batu, ya, Bu…"

Seandainya Jennifer berada di Padang, mungkin Yuuri sudah dikutuk menjadi batu.

.

**48. Lemah**

Wolfram bukanlah pemuda lemah yang hanya mengharapkan bantuan dari orang lain. Begitu pula Yuuri. Keduanya selalu ingin melindungi satu sama lain. Menopang tangan masing-masing dan terus melangkah bersama.

Tidak ada kata '_lemah_' dalam kamus mereka.

Namun, ini adalah '_mereka_', bukan '_saya_' atau '_dia_'.

Apakah jika salah satu topangan itu menghilang, kata '_lemah_' akan tertulis di kamus masing-masing?

Semua tergantung pada ketetapan hati masing-masing. Tergantung kepada kekuatan hati Yuuri dan Wolfram sendiri.

.

**49. Akan**

Perasaanmu akan pergi ke mana?

Tidak. Perasaanmu tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Selama Yuuri masih melihatnya, selama Wolfram masing di sampingnya, perasaan khusus mereka tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana.

Tidak akan. Selama jalinan benang merah transparan masih menghubungkan kedua kelingking mereka.

_Nee_, Yuuri, Wolfram… percayakah akan cinta sejati?

.

**50. Kenangan**

Semua kenangan bersama mereka tersimpan rapat di memori otaknya. Menjadi benda berharga walaupun tidak terlihat. Kenangan manis, pahit, dan semua rasa-rasa kehidupan di sana diingatnya selalu.

Yuuri tidak akan melupakan semuanya. Terutama, kenangan manis akan dia dan tunangannya itu. Kenangan manis saat-saat bertengkar, saat bersama, dan saat dia tersenyum begitu tulus.

Yuuri bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kenangan itu…

Hingga dadu kematian dilemparkan dan takdir memanggilnya untuk berpulang ke alam yang berbeda.

.

.

'_Do you believe in endless love_, Yuuri? Wolfram?'

.

.

-**Tamat**-

.

.

**A/N:**

Oke, kayaknya saya emang garing kalau berkutat di humor (walau ada beberapa yang gak humor gegara kehabisan ide. Piss v_v) -_-; #_HeadBang_. Yap, satu rikuesan dan challenge udah selesai. Semoga semuanya puas akan hasil saya ini :).

Boleh saya tahu nomor berapa yang kalian suka? XD /plak

Tanpa banyak curcol lagi, _mind to RnR or CnC, minna-san_?

Sign,

Istri **J**ack **V**essalius (?), **T**subaki~


End file.
